


Mordue

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Nour ne pouvait que soupirer après cette beauté sur-réelle. Heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait l'admirer tous les soirs à la fin des cours... Dommage qu'elle ne puisse être seule !





	Mordue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -L'univers de Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino
> 
> Nour Bentajine : Tunisie / Shandara : Laos / Arlovskaya : nom de famille de Biélorussie / Élizaveta : Hongrie / Neoklos (Neo) Alachia : Chypre
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Nour Bentajine soupirait bruyamment, frappant son cours de son crayon, son regard gris/vert obstinément fixé sur l'extérieur.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une craie blanche ne cogne contre sa tempe, la faisant revenir sur Terre. Son professeur n'avait guère l'air content de son attitude lunatique et la fusillait du regard, son pied tapant contre le sol.

-Mademoiselle Bentajine, désolé de vous décevoir, mais il vous reste au moins trois heures de cours !

Marmonnant des excuses pas du tout sincères-elle voulait que la journée finisse, zut !-elle plongea son nez dans son cahier reprenant ses notes là où elle s'était arrêtée. Bon, il en manquait une partie importante, mais sa voisine lui donnerait les morceaux manquants.

Cette même voisine qui gloussait, cachant son visage dans ses affaires.

-Encore en train de rêver à la  _Night Class_ , hein ? Articula-t-elle.

Comme seule réponse, Nour lui tira la langue. Comme si elle n'était pas dans ce cas, elle aussi ! De toutes façons, fille comme garçon, les élèves de la  _Day Class_  bavaient tous allègrement sur les membres de la  _Night Class_ , alors il était difficile de lui jeter la pierre.

En plus, ce n'était pas à la  _Night Class_  qu'elle rêvait, mais à une personne en faisant partie. Sadıq Adnan.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, petite Tunisienne perdue parmi la foule estudiantine en délire. Poussée par le mouvement, elle s'était étalée sur le chemin, dans le passage de ces élèves surdoués. La honte.

Et  _il_  était là. _Il_  s'était arrêté juste devant elle pour l'aider à se relever, lui demandant si elle allait bien et si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

-Y'a que dans les livres qu'on rencontre des gentlemen pareil !

-Tu sais, Nour, des mecs biens, ça existe aussi dans la vraie vie, sourit Shandara.

-Ouais bah je sais pas où ils se cachent, bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Elle replongea dans ses notes, copiant ce qui lui manquait. Si elle allait assez vite, elle pourra faire partie des premiers sur place, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une place de choix. Pas qu'elle comptait entreprendre quoi que ce soit, juste s'abîmer dans une contemplation admirative alors que  _lui_  passerait, ses traits à moitié caché par ce masque beige, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard comme toujours.

 _Il_  était si classe... Ce serait sans doute encore mieux le visage à nu, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hélas.

-Tu es déjà là ? Rit doucement Shandara.

L'air penaud, la jeune fille tentait de se trouver des arguments pour ne pas trop passer pour une groupie, mais rien ne venait. La Laotienne ne la connaissait que trop bien. Zut.

-Toi aussi tu es en avance, bouda-t-elle. Les autres élèves ne viendront que dans un quart d'heure.

Elle rit de nouveau, bien que clairement gênée.

-De toutes façons, ils s'en moquent bien de notre existence, soupira-t-elle.

Elles soupirèrent de concert, conscientes toutes deux de ce fait.

-Vous êtes déjà là ?

Le souffle court, Feliks s'éventait de la main puis entreprit de lisser sa coiffure et son uniforme, mis à mal par sa récente course.

-Tu as apporté des fleurs, cette fois ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Arlovskaya-sempai les aimait bien.

-Toujours intéressé par elle ?

La jeune femme en question était effrayante et glaciale, semblant mépriser quiconque la croisant. Sauf son frère face à qui elle paraissait changer de comportement et ressembler aux élèves de la  _Day Class_. En pire. En  _vraiment_  pire. À se demander comment un garçon comme Feliks (raffiné, délicat...) pouvait être intéressé par elle.

-Oh oh, les préfets de discipline arrivent, déclara une autre élève.

En effet, Neoklos et Élizaveta approchaient d'un pas décidé. Enfin, pour la jeune fille, son comparse, lui, tentait de rattraper un chat, sûrement un de ceux appartenant à son frère aîné. Qui était interdit depuis la fois où il s'était jeté sur Sadıq suite à leur échange de piques habituel. Nour lui en avait beaucoup voulu à ce moment-là. Au moins avait-elle pu entrapercevoir le visage démasqué de l'élu de son cœur.

Et par les dieux qu'il était beau.

-Nour, tu saignes du nez, l'appela Shandara en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Le trio rata le regard des préfets, un peu préoccupés. Mais le filet de sang finit par s'estomper, les calmant. Une émeute hormonale humaine, ça restait facile à apaiser, une émeute de vampires affamés, par contre...

-Elle est toujours à fond sur son kebab masqué ?

-Tu t'es vu avec ta reine des neiges ?

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue tandis que l'endroit se faisait petit à petit envahir par les étudiants restants, proches de l'hystérie et surchargés de cadeaux en tout genre. Souvent refusés, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, les gars, maintenant, l'idée est de ne pas mourir, okay ?

Hochant la tête, Feliks et Nour carrèrent les épaules et plantèrent leurs pieds dans le sol. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent doubler par les retardataires, na !

-Ils sont là, ils arrivent ! Glapirent les filles à proximité des portes.

Malgré elle, Nour suivit le mouvement de la foule, s'avançant.  _Il_  était là. Sadıq Adnan.

Et il lui passa devant sans la remarquer, embrassant Neo qui s'empourpra.


End file.
